


Немного о Мотоко

by Elhen



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мотоко никогда не завидует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного о Мотоко

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Пустыня.

Мотоко никогда не завидует. Наоборот, завидовать должны ей. Причин можно назвать сотни. Можно, например, восхищаться ее искусственным телом — куда надежнее обычного человеческого, а можно — виртуозным умением им владеть. Кто-то ценит физическую силу, кто-то — навыки хакера. В ее жизни есть дело, есть люди и, конечно, нелюди. Последних, наверное, даже больше. Впрочем, это неважно.  


Мотоко ведь и сама не то чтобы человек. Когда у тебя всего лишь головной мозг и один сегмент спинного, этого как-то маловато. C другой стороны, чем-то же она отличается от андроидов. Может, как раз наличием человечности? Знать бы еще толком, что это такое. Стоит просмотреть несколько словарей, полазить по форумам, понаблюдать за чужими спорами, чтобы понять: единственного и абсолютного определения у термина «человечность» нет. А значит это только одно: каждый решает сам за себя.  


Кто человечнее: Тогуса, у которого никакого кибернетического тела и в помине нет (мозговые имплантаты не в счет), или там господин Арамаки или Бато, по степени киборгизации куда более близкий Мотоко? Тот еще вопрос. Как размещать на одной чаше весов Тогусу с его замедленной человеческой реакцией, а на другой Бато с его... Понятно, в общем, что сравнивать надо как-то иначе. Или можно даже так: а надо ли вообще их сравнивать? (А господина Арамаки лучше не трогать, себе дороже обойдется.)  


Нет, Мотоко не завидует: ни Тогусе, ни начальству, ни Бато, ни кому-либо еще. Было бы чему завидовать. А впрочем, было и есть. И иногда ей кажется, что все — неправда. Хотя все — это слишком сильно сказано. «Все» — всего-навсего память о детстве, а если конкретнее — время до катастрофы. Почему-то всегда вспоминается плохое. Или неприятное. Как то происшествие со сломанной куклой. Куклу было жалко до слез, себя — сильнее.  


А сейчас жалко ту девочку, которой столько же лет. Жалость какая-то иррациональная, но Мотоко просто помнит, как тяжело привыкала к новому телу, даже мелькнула пару раз дурацкая злая мысль, что лучше бы и она тоже не выжила. И сейчас видит — там, за стеклом палаты — себя. И думает — еще одна дурацкая, глупая мысль — что надо бы предупредить (родителей? персонал больницы?), чтоб не дарили сразу кукол. И может быть, это вовсе не из-за какой-то давней истории, случившейся с Мотоко — мало ли что с кем случается — а все дело в том, что куклы ужасно похожи на людей и так же легко ломаются.  


Нет, Мотоко в самом деле не завидует. Даже если она и не уверена насчет человечности, кое-что действительно важное у нее есть. И уж конечно, это не мозг, тем более, не сегмент спинного, мозг вон и у некоторых машин имеется (небольшую разницу в терминах можно и опустить). Не считать же их людьми? Или — считать? Не важно. Важнее — шепот. Еще важнее — его источник. Слышать призрачный шепот и значит быть человеком. А форма, в которую он заключен, может быть разной. Это опасная мысль, и легковесное «не важно» не выдерживает ее напора. Так недолго додуматься и до наличия призраков у механизмов. Взять хотя бы тех же татиком. Им-то Мотоко точно не завидует.  


Если вдуматься, у нее есть целых четыре причины не завидовать никому.  


Причина первая: у нее есть призрак. Причина вторая: она знает способ обмануть смерть. Причина третья: она занимается тем, что ей нравится. Причина четвертая: Мотоко не умеет завидовать.


End file.
